


Old Mill, River Cave

by alskarikigai



Series: Thor & Loki have fun [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Jealous Loki, M/M, Possessive Thor, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, but still technically male, idk it's a loki thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alskarikigai/pseuds/alskarikigai
Summary: Loki caught Thor 'cheating' on him. Thor takes Loki to an amusement park. Loki and Thor constantly fight and then they get stuck on a ride. In the dark. Oh, and there is a stalker somewhere in between.





	Old Mill, River Cave

**Author's Note:**

> [***IMPORTANT***] This is NOT finished. I was busy with university applications and exams all last month so I did not anticipate that I would not finish the story by today so because of that, I am going to post the first bit so that this draft doesn't get deleted (not first chapter because it's supposed to be only one part)...though I might just delete this whole story if I can't finish it. By the way, this is just for fun lol so the writing might be terrible at the moment. 
> 
> So, this is a one shot which is going to be part of a series of (un)related one shots. It's pretty rough right now and I'll probably edit it later. I just really wanted to write this down. Also, this is my first time posting anything here so I'm still trying to figure things out.
> 
> ps. thor and loki will be a little ooc...actually most of the characters will be.  
> pps. the amusement park is mostly made up but I may or may not have based some of the features on real parks.

Loki turned in front of a mirror, smoothing down his tiny black skirt. His long black hair swished with his movement and his breasts bounced lightly. The long-sleeved, dark red shirt that he wore was tight, dipping low at the neck.

He wrinkled his nose slightly and sighed. “Must I wear this?” His voice sounded strange in his ears. Apparently, it was not acceptable for a woman to be walking around in New York sounding like Loki.

The ginger-haired woman in the mirror raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong with it? I thought you wanted to wear something that would make him crave after you and I quote, make him regret that he had ever looked at that desperate whore.”

Loki spun around to face Pepper, placing his hands on his wide hips. “Yes, I do want that but this is wrong. It’s just so plain and so Midgardian.”

Pepper rolled her eyes, as she started to fold the outfits that Loki had thrown to the side. “As disappointing as it may be, this is Midgard and these are the clothes that many human women wear.” 

Loki made a sound in frustration, “But the woman that Thor lusted after, wore that—that thing.”

“And you think that wearing what she wore would make Thor feel guilty and kiss your feet,” Pepper concluded. 

“It would make him grovel and beg for forgiveness,” Loki corrected.

“As much sense as that makes, what that woman was wearing is only suitable for the bedroom and you are going to an amusement park, with children in it, so you will dress as a respectable, if somewhat, revealing lady.”

Loki gaped, “For the bedroom? He was going to bed her? Fuck her?” At his side, he fisted a handful of his skirt.

Pepper groaned, “Was that the only thing you got out of what I said?”

Glaring at her, Loki started to mutter under his breath, talking about the things he would have done to Thor and that ‘whore’ if he had known about their intentions.

“Look, why don’t we find you some shoes and you can talk to Thor about that incident once you are outside of this building.” Pepper gently laid a hand on Loki’s slender arm, steering the muttering god back towards the closet.


End file.
